


Good Day, Lieutenant Vanto [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Rivalry, Xenophobia, elaborate Chiss courtship rituals, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: Thrass needs Thrawn to come home, and he thinks he knows just the human to get the job done… not that Eli is aware, bless his heart. Who knew a greeting so seemingly-innocuous as "good day, Lieutenant Vanto" would give Thrass all the ammunition he’d need to cook up an intergalactic plot of Shakespearean proportions?I.e., A story of how one math nerd with a Wild Space accent, a good-old-fashioned sibling rivalry, and some erotic calligraphy can shift the events of history.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Preface: "Good day, Lieutenant Commander Vanto"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Good Day, Lieutenant Vanto": A Thranto Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550122) by [WantonWhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonWhale/pseuds/WantonWhale). 



> A podfic of the amazing fic by WantonWhale. What are accents? I tried.

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sgrlresdukvamwq/Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%201%20-%20preface.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-day-lieutenant-vanto-1---preface-id2364814-id262810309?utm_source=website&utm_medium=dlink&utm_campaign=web_share&utm_content=Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%201%20-%20preface-CastBox_FM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. Let me know if you need any other formats etc.


	2. Chapter One: "Good Day, Little Brother"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thrass plants the first seeds of his brother's 'destruction' before tearing him apart piece by piece.... See what I did there? Because Rebels? Never mind.

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8wo2d7kadvqedhe/Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%202%20-%20chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-day-lieutenant-vanto-2---chapter-1-id2364814-id262810462?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. Again, let me know if you have any requests etc.


	3. Chapter Two: "Good Day, Thrass"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eli catches a cold, and Thrass whips out his favorite silk robe to troll his brother while he's too far away to do anything about it.

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ovhd6ym0s1habwq/Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%203%20-%20chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-day-lieutenant-vanto-3---chapter-2-id2364814-id265221842?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, let me know if you want any different file formats, etc :)


	4. Chapter Three: "Good Day, Mr. Wampa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *imaginary crowd cheers "wamPAS wamPAS wamPAS!"*
> 
> In which Eli just wants to be warm again, Thrawn develops a twitch anytime he hears his brother's name, and Thrass is perfectly innocent, thank you very much.

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/675prvye78gjijp/Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%204%20-%20chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-day-lieutenant-vanto-4---chapter-3-id2364814-id265222428?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for listening :)


	5. Chapter Four: "Good Day, Lieutenant... Whoever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thrawn makes some unThrawnlike poor judgment calls involving Corellian whiskey, his aide-de-camp is just trying not to get fired like the last eleven post-Vanto aides, Thrass pulls some strings behind the scenes, and Eli figures this may as well be happening.

[Listen at Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ef9ibymrb97f34d/Good%20day%20lieutenant%20vanto%205%20-%20chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)

[Or Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-day-lieutenant-vanto-5---chapter-4-id2364814-id293182679?country=gb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening. As always get in touch if you have questions or want another file format.


End file.
